Forget me not
by xy92
Summary: Karin's memories of Hitsugaya was erased, and everytime he tries to create new ones, she would forget him again the next day. Pls review if you like it. If you dislike it, pls tell me why too. thanks.
1. The beginning of the end

Hitsugaya Toushiro trailed the girl home, running from rooftops to rooftops. He thought he wasn't seen, had thought that she didn't notice, until she suddenly stopped in front of her house and raised a hand, as if bidding him goodbye, before entering her house. His eyes widened in shock, before quickly resuming his composure. _Kurosaki Karin… what a unique girl. As expected of the little sister of Kurosaki Ichigo. _He thought of the game just now, of how strong she held up to the middle schoolers despite being younger and hurt, of how she didn't care of her own safety, only of her friends, of her strong smile despite everything, and found an emotion welling up inside him. What feeling it was, he couldn't identify, but he knew that from that day on, he would be worried about her safety for every waking moment that he couldn't see her. He sighed. There has been an increase in the number of Hollows appearing, due to either the upcoming war or the number of humans in Karakura that has high spirit reiatsu. Either way, Kurosaki Karin would be at risk because of her spiritual powers. And now he felt like he has a duty to protect her. He sighed again. Things were getting more and more complicated.

* * *

_24__th__ June, sunny_

_Yes! Today we won those arrogant middle schoolers! That'll teach them to play by the rules! Boy, would I love to see them eat spaghetti up their noses. To tell the truth, I was actually a little worried about the game when I was injured. The guys were concerned about me, so I tried to act like it was nothing, but it actually hurt like hell. It took all my willpower to not scream out in pain when I had to run. Still, I had to hang it there for the team. I was the one who accepted the challenge, and they were already disheartened enough without me being injured. But I couldn't do anything as the middle school brats scored goals after goals._

_Then Toushiro came. Like I knew he would. He's not the type to dishonor a promise. I had a feeling that he actually didn't plan on playing, but did it because I was injured. I saw the expression on his eyes when he was looking at the bruise. Normally I would have complained, but we really needed help, so I let it slide. And, man, I knew he was good, but he was incredible out there in the field! He weaved through those brats with ease! The style he had while doing it too! I mean, I could watch him play all day and never get bored! It was a stroke of good fortune that made me meet this soccer prodigy. He's a nice guy too. The way he let me make the last goal… sort of touched me. Usually guys would want the glory for themselves, wouldn't they? Yet he was kind enough to give me that honor, then act like it was nothing later. Still, it was undeniable that he had won the game for us. _

_He always had a shroud of mystery about him. Now I know why. He's a shinnigami, just like Ichi-nii. He protected me, when the monster was about to hit me. Not that I'll let him make it a habit. I'm able to protect myself. Okay, fine, I'll admit that the ball I shot at that monster had no effect, but still… And… it was nice being the one protected once in a while. Not to mention that Toushiro look quite… nice in his shinigami outfit. _

_Oh God. Damn Dairy, I just realized something. I think… I've fallen in love with Toushiro-kun!_

Karin looked up with a start at her sudden realization. Her pulse quickened at the thought that she might be in love with Toushiro-kun. _Shit. No way. I'm not the type of girl who's so easily infatuated. No. No way. _After this string of denial, she suddenly banged her head on the table repeatedly. _Stupid_ 'bang'_ stupid _'bang' _stupid _'bang'. She laid her head on the table, exhausted. _Okay, I'll just pretend nothing happened. Right, that's what I'll do. I couldn't be in love. _As she reassured herself, she walked weakly over to her bed and pulled the covers over her. Physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, she fell asleep immediately, with an image of Toushiro still stuck in her head.

* * *

Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni, the Soutaichou stared at the shimmering pool. In it, reflected the image of Hitsugaya Toushiro, the Tenth Division captain, revealing his identity to a human girl by dashing out in front of her to protect her from the Menos Grande's attack. He was aware that that girl was Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami's younger sister, and thus, is also able to see shinigamis. He was also aware of what the young captain has been doing in the living world lately – playing a human game called _soccer _with that girl. He clutched his walking stick tightly as the pool showed an image of the girl ruffling his hair. _What improper behavior! _he fumed silently. The walking stick shook slightly, then stopped as he regained his composure. The reflection of the pool now showed Hitsugaya's irritated face. _I have my heart set on making you my successor, _he thought, _nothing must jeopardize that. _

"You called for me, Soutaichou?"

Yamamoto turned. A masked man, wearing the Twelfth Division captain's cape, cocked his head in an unnatural manner.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou. I want you to erase this girl's memories." He pointed to the image in the pool with his stick, cusing ripples to distort Karin's face. "Erase Hitsugaya-taichou's existence from her, especially today, when his identity as a shinigami was revealed. Considering her high reiatsu level, I think a stronger dosage is required. Make it so that even if she sees him again, she'll forget about it the second day."

"I have an idea on how to go about doing this, but there will be some… after effects." Mayuri said thoughtfully.

"It is unfortunate should there be any repercussion, but that sacrifice is necessary for the greater good of the Soul Society. I want you to get on this immediately. This is classified top-secret. You must tell no one about this, or… you know the consequences," the old man warned.

"Of course, Soutaichou. I'll get on it immediately," Mayuri bowed slightly, and left the room.

Yamamoto sighed, and tapped the pool once more with his stick. The pool became a normal one, one that reflected only an aged man. _Forgive me for doing this, Kurosaki Karin. _He looked at his reflection, and thought, _I really am getting old. Maybe age made me too soft-hearted for my own good. _He then turned and strode out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

A black butterfly flew into a little girl's room. It flew gracefully, as if it was dancing in the air, elated to be free. Then it landed lightly onto the girl's nose. The girl's eyes suddenly shot opened, and her body was levitated a few inches above the bed, white light glowing from her body. The butterfly, as if absorbing the light, turned grey, and finally white. Her eyes closed again, as the light faded, and she landed back on her bed with a small thud. Unnoticed, the white butterfly flew gleefully out of the window of Kurosaki Karin's, its mission accomplished.

* * *

Whoo hoo! I've finally finished this chapter! Had this idea running about in my head for quite a while now, just couldn't find the time to type it out. Pls review to tell me your comments!

(p.s. Karin's not really the type to write 'Dear Diary', so i had her writing 'Damn Diary' instead. It sounds more like her, don't you think?)


	2. The first meeting

Karin woke up with a start. "Ouch, ouch ouch…" she cried as she felt a stabbing pain in her right knee. She pulled off the covers and was shocked to find an ugly, colourful bruise on her knee. _How did I get this? Did I thrash about THAT much when I was asleep? _Shaking herhead, she endured the pain as she hobbled down to the bathroom to wash up. Her eyes shone with excitement in the mirror as she thought of the match they were about to play later. _We__'__re so going to kick their ass! _Fuelled with adrenaline, she grabbed a soccer ball and a piece of toast off the table with her mouth, cried out, "Itekimatsu!" and opened the door.

* * *

Hitsugaya was patrolling around Karakura town, shunpoing rooftop to rooftop._The Winter War with Aizen approaches, yet Soul Society is still not ready. With Inoue Orihime captured, Kurosaki Ichigo is getting restless. He might decide to barge into Hueco Mundo by himself to save her. Even with his comrades, he might not make it back safely._He sighed. _Why is he such a troublesome guy? I must remember to submit a proposal to the Soutaichou to send reinforcements if he really did something so idiotic as to save her himself. _With these thoughts weighing on his mind, he didn't notice where he was going, until he found himself on the roof of the house opposite the Kurosaki household. His face flamed red at the realisation. _Wha- what the hell am I doing here? _Karin's face popped into his mind, making his face even redder. Matsumoto had teased him relentlessly about Karin after he saw her home, about how they are apparently perfect for each other. _It must be because of Matsumoto__'__s nonsense last night that influenced me to feel this way. That__'__s right. It must be so. _ He sighed again. Why's life so complicated? He looked at the house opposite him, particularly at Karin's bedroom window. He thought of the bruise on her knee and the strained look on her face as she attempted to hide the pain. _Is she alright now?_ he wondered, as he landed lightly onto the pavement, in front of their door, when someone dashed out from it and crashed into him. A ball flew across the sky and landed with a thud on the ground, as both parties were a little disorientated by the sudden collision. "Gomenasai…" they said at the same time as they stared at each other. "Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya cried out at the sight of the black-haired girl. He blushed slightly, looking away as he asked, "Are… are you alright?"

Karin stared at him with a blank look, and asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

Karin stared at the guy with spiked white hair. He spoke to her as if he knew her. "Who are you?" she asked, genuinely lost. She saw his bright teal eyes widened in shock, then, for a split second, saw the hurt reflected in them. His gaze quickly turned to indifference, dusting himself as he said, "I see. So you don't remember me eh? Well, just don't come crying to me the next time you need my help."

"What?! What the hell do you mean?" Karin asked indignantly. "Why would I come crying to you? I don't even know you in the first place!" _What the hell?! Just because he__'__s a little good-looking he thinks he can get away with this kind of comment? _She was seriously pissed. _First this guy appeared out of nowhere and knocked me down, then he goes on to insult me. Me? Crying for help? And he acts as if he knows me! _"Hey! Answer me! Who the hell are you?"

A vein popped on his forehead. _Did she really forget who I am or is she just faking it? _He stood up, and started walking away from her. "It's nothing. Jya," he coolly replied.

A vein popped up on her forehead. _What__'__s wrong with this guy?_ "Oi! Come back here and answer me!" She picked herself up and ran after him. "Oi! You over there!" Hitsugaya continued walking in silence.

"Old man! Mr-Act-Cool! Shiro-chan! Shorty!" she shouted.

He stopped. Numerous veins popped on his forehead. He slowly turned around, and took a deep breath. "I'M NOT SHORT! GOT THAT?!" he shouted, then turned back and continued to walk.

That shut Karin up. For a moment. _Gotcha, _she thought with a evil grin.

"Shorty! Shorty! Shorty! Shorty! Shorty!" she ranted. He clenched his fist.

"Shoooorty!" His body shook silently at the effort of controlling his anger.

"Hey! Who's that over there?" she said, looking to her left.

"Where? Where? I can't see anything!" she said to her right. (in case you still haven't figured it out, she's acting out two roles at one time.

"You're looking too high! Look lower!"

"Oh, now I see him! He's just too SHORT!" she thumped one of her fists onto the other palm, making a 'I see!' face.

He stopped again. He counted to ten, then back to one. _Calm down, Hitsugaya, calm down. You__'__re a taichou, not a regular kid who can afford to have tempers. Calm down__…__ You should not be affected by her words__…_

"Shorty."

A gust of cold wind emerged from his body. He turned around slowly. "My. Name. Is. Not. Shorty." he said slowly, and fixed her with his coldest death-stare.

Undaunted, Karin asked, "Well, if you're not called SHORTY, then what are you called?"

Hitsugaya stared at her, puzzled. _Is she for real? Did she really forget me? Well, two can play at this game. _"It's Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Well, I'm Kurosaki Ka…" Before Karin finished introducing herself, Hitsugaya had already started walking again. "Hey! Hey!" she shouted at him. No response. ｡"Toushiro-kun!" Still no response. She was getting pissed at his attitude when she saw her soccer ball lying on the side of the pavement. "Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" she shouted, then kicked the ball as hard as she could towards Hitsugaya.

_What, not this again, _he thought with a sigh. He jumped up, flipped his body to make a reverse kick and landed back on his two feet, unharmed. The same, however, could not be said for the ball, which in their full view, landed at the top of a fence whose pointed ends punctured the ball. The sound of the air let out could be compared to the sigh of a man who died prematurely. They both stood in silence, shocked by the sudden death of the ball.

"Look what you did! Pay for my ball!" she demanded, glaring at Hitsugaya.

"Why-why should I pay for it? You were the one trying to hit me!" he retorted, looking a little flustered for the first time.

"Well, if it had hit you, like it was meant to, it wouldn't have fly off to get punctured! You're the one who kicked it in that direction!" Karin exclaimed, with her hands on her hips.

"What?! So you expected me to do nothing and let the ball hit me when I had the ability to evade it?!" Hitsugaya said, with a look of disbelief.

"Well… YES!" _She even managed to say such ridiculous things with total conviction, _Hitsugaya thought in complete awe and amazement.

"You're unbelievable," he said, shaking his head as he walked off.

"Hey! What about my soccer ball!"

"Well, isn't the town this way? Or do you know of another place that sells soccer balls?" he asked, giving her the 'Are you coming?' look.

She smiled inwardly. _Gotcha, _she thought. She caught up with him, punched his shoulder and said, "You know, you're not such a bad guy after all, Toushiro-kun."

_Gee, you only realized it now? _he thought to himself.

* * *

They spent the whole day trying to search for a soccer ball that is exactly the type that Karin had, but to no avail. They finally found it in a small, obscure shop that sells sports equipment. Everything was going fine until Hitsugaya whipped out a Platinum Gold credit card to pay for the ball.

"Erm, I'm sorry but our shop doesn't accept credit cards," the shopkeeper, an old lady, said apologetically.

"Of course they won't, you idiot! It's such a small shop that it looks certain to close down!" she said to Hitsugaya, to the annoyance of the shopkeeper. "Besides, did you get that credit card from your mom?" Karin asked.

"Yes, little boy, you shouldn't bring your mommy's card out without her permission," the shopkeeper chirped in.

A vein pulsed on his forehead. "This is my own card. It has my name there. See?" he showed them both the card, engraved with the name "Hitsugaya Toushiro". _And I'm not a little boy, _he thought to himself.

"Well, how do I know that your name is 'Hitsugaya Toushiro'?" the shopkeeper asked, getting a little annoyed.

"What? Okay, here's my student ID. See, it has my picture and it says that I AM 'Hitsugaya Toushiro'!" he said shoving his ID at the shopkeeper.

"You're a high schooler?!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. "I thought you are still in elementary school!"

Another vein popped out.

"What?! You're a high schooler?!" exclaimed Karin. "I thought you were the same age as me!"

"Look, I skipped grades, okay? Now that we have finally established my identity, can I just pay for the ball and go now?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"But little boy, I told you that we don't accept credit cards."

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He counted to ten, and back to one. _Calm down, Hitsugaya… calm down… Take no notice of ignorant people… You're the youngest taichou ever, remember? You can do this… calm down…_

"Okay, will this do?" he said calmly and placed a 10000 yen note on the counter.

"I'm afraid that our shop doesn't have enough money to give for change."

_ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!_ he screamed in his mind.

"Fine, KEEP THE CHANGE," he said forcefully as he took the soccer ball in one hand, pulled Karin's hand with the other and stormed out of the shop. Karin was shocked at the boy's sudden actions and allowed herself to be led by him. _Dammit, what was wrong with that shopkeeper? If they can't accept credit cards and can't give change, what kind of shop is that …._ He was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that he was still holding her hand. Meanwhile Karin was very conscious of that fact and has already turned beet-red.

After walking for some time, Hitsugaya realized how silent Karin was, and asked, "What's wrong, Kurosaki?" She turned even redder and looked at their hands. He looked down at where she was looking at. His hand was still firmly grasping her hand. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed and he quickly let go of her. Both of them looked away from each other, blushing adorably. "Here- here's your ball. I've fulfilled my obligation. So… jya." he said and quickly walked away. Karin turned and watched him go. _Hitsugaya Toushiro, huh?_ She smiled as she walked in the opposite direction. _What an interesting guy. _

_Oh shit! I totally forgot about the game! _she suddenly realised.She beat herself on the head with the ball repeatedly, scolding herself for her stupidity.

_24__th__ June, sunny_

_Damn Diary, I forgot to go to the match with the middle-schoolers today! ARRRGGGGHHHH! Oh man! The guys are going to be so pissed at me tomorrow! Why did I miss the match, you ask? Well, it's because of this guy called Hitsugaya Toushiro. At first I thought he was weird, rude, obnoxious, but after spending an entire day with him, I realized that he's not half bad. He's a nice bickering partner, mainly because he's so good to tease. Just call him short and he'll be pissed. I realized that guys have some sort of height complex. He's still taller than me though. I think he's really good at soccer too! When I kicked the ball at him, he pulled off an incredible move without even breaking a sweat! I was actually half-joking when I asked him to pay me back for a ball, but he really did! _

…

_Well, one way or another, I would love to meet him again. Maybe we will have to chance to play soccer together someday. _

Karin smiled as she kept away her diary, and floated back to her bed. She held the soccer ball tightly to her chest as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya laid at the top of the Kurosaki's roof, gazing at the stars. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Karin today. She seems to have genuinely lost her memory. Either she was a great actor or something's wrong. _Either way, I promised to get to the bottom of this_, he vowed to himself.

* * *

Unknown to him, at midnight, Karin's body glowed with gentle white light as she was hovering a few inches off her bed. The soccer ball thumped to the ground, as the light disappeared to form a shadowy image of a butterfly. The image disappeared as she landed back on her bed, not knowing that her memories of Hitsugaya Toushiro and the entire day they spent together was once again wiped out.

* * *

Yo people! I'm back! Sorry this took so long (how long has it been? two weeks?) I've gotta admit, coming up with the idea is easy enough, but the hard part is sustaining it. I mean, i had the beginning and the end planned out,and the main gist of the entire plot when i first submitted the story. Isn't that enough? Apparently not. I was stuck here for quite a while, not knowing how to make Karin interested in Hitsugaya. Is this a good chapter? I'm not sure, so please review to tell me! Thanks. 


	3. the beginnings of doubt

Karin woke up with a start. "Ouch ouch ouch…"she cried as she felt a stabbing pain in her right knee. She pulled off the covers and was shocked to find a big, ugly bruise on her knee. _How did I get this? Did I thrash about THAT much when I was asleep? _Shaking her head, she endured the pain as she hobbled down to the bathroom to wash up. Her eyes shone with excitement in the mirror as she thought about the match they were about to play later.

When she went back to her room to get her ball, though, she found that her ball seemed different. It was the same brand, same color, but … something just seemed different. It looked… newer. _But that can__'__t be__…__ This was Ichi-nii__'__s old ball, how can it look new? _She shook her head to clear these thoughts, and decided to just ignore them. She ran downstairs to get her breakfast, when she spotted the calendar. _June 24__th__ and June 25__th__ are crossed out, which means that it__'__s June 26__th__, Monday!_

"Yuzu, I think you crossed the dates wrongly. You're fast by two day!" she shouted to her sister, who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Really? I'll check again later!" she shouted back.

"I'm going to be late for my match, so I'll be going now!" she said as she took a piece of toast and ran out.

"Wait, Karin!" Yuzu shouted, running out of the kitchen. But Karin was already gone. "… I thought your match was on Saturday…"

* * *

Karin hummed a song as she kicked the ball to the soccer field. For some reason, she was in a good mood. _It must be a sign that we__'__re gonna win this match!_ she thought and smiled to herself. _Spaghetti up their noses! Spaghetti up their noses! High Ho the Merry Oh, Spaghetti__…_Suddenly, she felt an unseen force, coming from the soccer field. A wave of nausea and fear came over her. _It__'__s those monsters again, _she thought, _better not go that way. _As she started to turn back, she remembered that she told the guys yesterday to start practicing before the match. _They__'__re at the soccer field now! _She spun back and broke into a run, fighting the uncomfortable feeling she always gets when the monsters are near. _Please let them be alright__…_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was still at the top of the roof of the Kurosaki household when he saw Karin came out. He had stood, or rather lie vigil throughout the whole night to make sure that… nothing strange was happening to Karin. He was a little unnerved by her strange behavior yesterday. Till now, he still wasn't sure if something really caused her to lose her memory or if it was all an act. _If it__'__s just an act, _he thought as he noticed her going out of the house, _I__'__m going to slaughter her! _He shunpoed roof to roof, following her and concealing his reiatsu at the same time. She seemed to be in a good mood. _Perhaps because she managed to trick a taichou yesterday?_ a little voice in his head told him. He sighed. Suddenly, his handphone rang. _More Hollows? Great. Yet another problem for Hitsugaya Toushiro to solve. _He sighed again as he flipped open his phone. Two, no, three hollows were nearby. To be more precise, they were at the soccer field that Karin always goes to… He looked down with a start. She was already running towards the direction of the Hollows with a determined face. _Shit, _he thought as he followed her, _she should be able to sense that there are Hollows there, why is she running towards them? What, is she trying to get herself killed?_

* * *

Karin arrived at the field, panting. There were three of those monsters around. She scanned the vicinity furiously, but there was no sign of her friends. _Thank goodness, they__'__re not here yet, _she thought with a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, the Hollows had sensed her presence and were gathering around her. _Well then, better chase them off before those guys get here. _"Hey! The Ugly Trio!" she shouted, throwing her soccer ball into the sky. "Eat this!" She reared up her right leg to make a kick, but when her foot made contact with the ball, a jarring pain shot up her leg from her knee, causing the ball to only roll for a few centimeters. She fell backwards, cursing her leg for failing her at such a critical time. _It__'__s over, _she thought, and closed her eyes. After "falling" for sometime, Karin thought, _why the hell aren__'__t I making contact with the ground yet, _and opened her eyes.

She was in the arms of a white haired boy. Her eyes widened in shock. The boy, with startling teal eyes, looked straight into her eyes, and said, "Can't you keep out of trouble for one day?"

"Wh-what?!" Karin spluttered, shocked and indignant. And maybe, just a little embarrassed. Despite his words, his arms were really gentle in holding her, as if he was afraid that she would break without care. She isn't used guys treating her like that. _Especially guys that are good-looking, _and she blushed with that thought.

He put her down gently, and shunpoed, in front of her, one hand grasping his sword. Karin's eyes widened. In full view, she could see that he was wearing a black kimono, just like Ichi-nii! _It can__'__t be__…__ He__'__s a shinigami too!_

Hitsugaya glanced at the girl behind him, then at the three Hollows. His grip on his sword became tighter as he unsheathed it. "Don't worry, I'll defeat them," he said, back facing her. _I__'__ll protect you, _he thought. "Rise upon the frozen heaven! Hyourinmaru!" he exclaimed, and his sword changed form. There was a scythe attached to the hilt of his sword, which he threw with precision at each of the three monsters. Like a boomerang, it came flying back to its owner. The Hollows then slowly became frozen, and shattered into a million pieces.

Karin watched all this with widened eyes. _In__…__ incredible,_ she thought, impressed, _so this is a shinigami? _The shattered ice danced in the light, making it look like flowers on a spring day. He turned around, and offered a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. Suddenly, she grabbed him by his collar and asked urgently, desperately even, "You're a shinigami, aren't you? Then, do you know where my brother is?"

Hitsugaya stared at her. _Is she still acting? No, she doesn__'__t look like it. Then__…_He didn't know what to make of the situation. 'Kurosaki?" he asked, meaning to address her.

"Yes! Yes! That's my brother! Kurosaki Ichigo! Can you please tell me where he is?" she asked again. Hitsugaya continued staring at her. He could see the desperation and worry in her eyes, that is impossible to fake. _She__'__s for real__…__ she really can__'__t remember me anymore, _he thought, his heart sinking. _What__…__ has happened to her? _He looked at her again. She seemed to be near tears. _Crap, I can__'__t handle girls crying! For now, I should just try to calm her down, then try to find out what exactly is going on here! _"Your brother, he has gone to train. For a upcoming battle, for the sake of protecting everyone. Including you," he said softly.

"So… you really do know him! Then you must know where he is! Where is he now?! I need to see him!" she said, shaking him by the collar.

"Go, gomen, I have no idea where he went to train," he replied, looking away. He couldn't bear the sight of her disappointed face again. He took her hands off his clothes and walked away.

Karin's hands lay useless by her side. _Ichi-nii__…_"Wait! Can you at least tell me your name?" She shouted after the boy. He stopped. "Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushirou." He turned and gave a sad smile. "You should get your leg treated." Turning his back to her, he waved. "Jya."

"Hitsugaya… Toushiro…" she whispered.

_Don__'__t worry, Kurosaki, _he thought, _I will definitely find out what__'__s wrong with you and cure you! _

* * *

_24__th__ June, sunny_

_Today I met a shinigami. A shinigami, like Ichi-nii._

_His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, a white-haired boy with teal blue eyes that looked like my age. Somehow, he ended up saving me from the three monsters. It was as if__…__ he was protecting me all along__…__ I dunno. I get the sense that I seem to know him from somewhere, but that can__'__t be. I don__'__t remember him at all. _

_He is shrouded in mystery. I mean, where did he come out from to catch me like that?! I was so shocked! I mean, I__'__ve never been in such close contact with any guys before, even the old guy and Ichi-nii also never held me in their arms before! Is he a foreigner?! Doesn__'__t he care about contact between guys and girls?! Anyway, must he be that good-looking?! Damn it, my heart nearly died form the shock! How much time did he spent on his hair to get it to look like that anyway?! _

_Okay, I__'__m just rambling now, so I just I__'__ll just end my entry here, Damn Diary._

_Arrrrggggghhhhh, _she thought as she buried her face in the pillow, lying on the bed. She just didn't know what to make of the incident today. _Hitsugaya__…__ Toushiro__…_ were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep, just before midnight.

* * *

Yuzu lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling from her bed. Something was wrong with Karin. She normally wouldn't forget the dates, or get confused with them. That's just not like her. _Maybe I__'__ll ask her tomorrow__…_

* * *

As the clock stroked twelve, another day has passed, and another day of memories gone.

ARRRRRGGGHHHH! Gomenasai! I know this chapter is super late, and I can only apologise for it. Don't stop supporting this story because of that though. Please try to follow through with the story and I will try to update more often. Actually this story was supposed to be longer, but i thought it was getting a bit naggy. And also, please review! Your reviews are important, because they are the driving force of my motivation to write. Thank you for commenting or 'favouriting' this story.


End file.
